The Major's Aberration
by Margaritaville08
Summary: Major Benjamin Tallmadge had a spy ring to run and a war to win, he had no time for games or distractions, least of all women. When Riley Sammis, an unfortunate jogger from the year 2016 turns up on his doorstep he will have to find a way to incorporate her into his life while keeping her out of his heart. Benjamin Tallmadge/OFC. Eventual smut. Time travel.
1. Chapter 1

Riley let out a pained groan, face mashed into her arm as she struggled to get her bearings. She took a deep breath and rolled herself over, leaves crunching as she flopped onto her back, eyes snapping closed as the bright sun streamed through the trees, causing pain to bloom behind her eyes. She struggled to push herself up and brought a hand up to her head, wincing when her fingers prodded and found an open gash, coming away bloody.

"Shit," she pushed herself up and swallowed against the nausea that churned in her stomach. After a few minutes she was able to stand, leaning over onto her knees for support and wiping away the blood that was drizzling into her eye. She took a few deep breaths and righted herself, looking around and trying to remember which way she came from before she had fallen. The normally familiar woods looked foreign to her and she cursed her luck. She reached into the pocket of her windbreaker and rolled her eyes. Of course the one day she didn't take her cell phone was the day that everything went to hell. She wandered for a bit, looping in a large circle to see if she could come across the trail she always ran on, with no luck.

The snapping of a branch had her stopping in her tracks, a chill running down her neck as she scanned the woods, half convincing herself that it was only a squirrel she heard. Another rustle of leaves had her heartbeat quickening, adrenaline replacing any pain that had been throbbing in her head. Maybe she was overreacting, it was probably just another jogger. It wouldn't be the first time. The paths behind her house were private but she still stumbled across a hiker here or there. She turned again and the blood drained from her face. A dirty man, dressed in black was standing no less than one hundred feet away from her, hand raised and finger poised over the trigger of a pistol.

"Holy shit," her blood ran cold as he smiled at her, half his teeth rotted away as he gestured to her.

"Hello miss, what's a pretty thing like you doing out here all alone."

She slowly backed away from him, mind reeling as she tried to put distance in between them.

"Look, I was just out for a jog, I don't want any trouble okay? Why dont you just put the gun down and we can talk this through, yeah?"

He smiled another rotted grin at her and she fought the urge to throw up.

"I don't think that's what we'll be doin,"

He took a step towards her and she bolted. Adrenaline coursing through her veins as she sprinted away from him, ignoring his shout of protest as she dashed through the woods. Her body worked on autopilot, weaving through the trees and wincing as a gunshot went off and the bullet buried itself in a tree trunk next to her. Her body was aching, running as fast as she could through the woods and away from the apparent psychopath that was trying to keep up with her.

She could see a clearing in the woods ahead and she set that as her goal, if she could get there, then maybe there would be someone there to help, a house, a police officer, anyone to arrest the crazy person on her heels. As she grew closer to the treeline she could see movement in the clearing, people moving quickly back and forth and she pushed herself harder, knowing that if she could only break the trees she would be saved. She was a few feet from the line when another shot rang out and pain bloomed in her arm. She hit the ground as tears blossomed behind her eyes but her body was moving before her mind could catch up. She pushed herself up and forced herself to keep running, finally clearing the trees and not stopping until she collided with something hard. The last thing she saw was a flash of royal blue before everything went dark.

When she came to again it was to a throbbing in her head and a numbing pain in her arm. She brought a hand up to her forehead to feel a rough cloth covering the wound. She glanced around and found herself in a canvas tent. She was lying on a cot that smelled as if it had seen better days and she pushed herself up to a sitting position, hissing as pain bloomed in her arm. She struggled to look over her shoulder to see the wound but could only see the matted blood that dripped down past her elbow.

She had no clue where she was, but the fact that she was in a tent did not bode well for her. Did she stumble across some sort of recluse village? Was this where the man that shot her came from? She cursed her luck and lack of cell phone and decided that she needed to leave and get back to real civilization pronto. Gritting her teeth against the pain she stood, one hand clutching her bad arm as she tried to look out of the tent to see if anyone was watching. The fact that there were more of these tents, hundreds in fact, only fueled her confusion.

"Nice job Riley, only you could find the village of crazies," she mumbled to herself.

She ducked down to sneak out of the tent, the sound of men talking and moving came from all areas. Maybe if she could just make it back to the woods she could find her way home. Facing one crazy with a gun had to be better than facing a while camp of them, right? She slunk along the outskirts of the tent, keeping her head down and making her way towards the tree line in the distance. She was sure she hadn't been spotted when a shout came from behind her.

"Oi! You!."

She glanced over her shoulder and her eyes widened as a stocky man with a beard was pointing at her.

"Where ya going?"

She took off at a sprint, ignoring the man shouting behind her as she weaved her way through the tents, ducking behind a tree as a group of men passed in front of her. She did a double take as she took in their uniforms, complete with time era swords and guns. If she had time she would have rolled her eyes at herself. Of course she managed to find a bunch of civil war reenactment freaks. She was seriously the only one with this kind of luck.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the bearded man rounded a corner in front of her, gaze up and looking for her. She plastered herself to the back of the tree and when he finally turned away from her she ran, coming across a rickety barn and ducking into it, looking through a crack in the wall and sighing in relief as she saw the bearded man run right past her.

A throat clearing behind her had her freezing, slowly turning to face another man, dressed impeccably in his reenactment uniform and pointing a pistol right at her forehead. She gave him a meek smile and held both of her hands up in defeat. He opened his mouth as if to speak but was beaten to it by the bearded man rushing through the door.

"Benny I don't know how she did it but she got away. Snuck off like a thief…" he trailed off as he saw his friend pointing a gun and turned to find Riley standing there, bleeding from her arm and hands in the air. She saw the bearded man and her eyes narrowed. He glared right back at her and approached her, reaching out for her. He barely had time to blink before her fist was meeting his face. He let out a curse and clutched his now bleeding nose.

"Bloody hell! What the shite was that for!"

Riley glared at him and shook out her hand.

"Don't fucking touch me."

"Touch you! Lass I was tryin to help ya."

Riley snorted and gestured to the tall man in uniform.

"Yeah, really seems like your friend is trying to help. Were you assholes also trying to help when you fucking shot me?"

The tall man's brow furrowed and he shook his head, lowering the pistol.

"It was not our men who shot you."

Riley scoffed and shook her head.

"You are all out of your minds! Look if you just bring me to a hospital I won't press charges okay? You may all be looney tunes but I happen to like my life. So please, if I could just borrow a cell phone I will forget this ever happened okay?"

They both looked at her like she was crazy and she let out a huff of frustration.

"Seriously, I get that you take this war reenactment stuff seriously and I get it, everyone needs a hobby, right? But seriously, I am in a lot of pain and really just want to go home so I can go to the hospital, get some stitches and then down a bottle of wine. So if one of you can please let me use a phone or point me in the direction of the nearest taxi that would be great."

She was slowly running out of patience.

"You broke my nose. Why the hell would I be lettin' you go anywhere?"

Riley glared at him and gestured to her arm.

"You assholes shot me and chased me through the woods! What was I supposed to do?"

"Miss, as I assured you, it was not our men who wounded you. If you would please sit down perhaps we can get to the bottom of this."

"I'm not sitting down! What is wrong with you people. Grow up it's fucking 2016 and you are playing dress up! I need to get to a hospital NOW."

She was seething, her anger growing as the two men looked at each other.

"Miss, I think you may be confused, it is the year 1776."

Riley swore and looked towards the heavens.

"Okay, sure, in your peabrain make believe mind it's 1776. But in reality its 2016, so if you can just get me out of this weird sausagefest camp you have going on here that would be great and then we can never see each other again."

The tall one shook his head again.

"I'm afraid we can't do that miss. You were seen emerging from the woods being chased by a British loyalist spy, we cannot release you until you have received a full interrogation otherwise you will be tried for treason."

Riley groaned and leaned back against the barn wall, sliding down and sitting in the dirt before dropping her head into her hands.

"You crazies aren't going to let me go are you?"

Her voice was laced with panic as the fight drained out of her.

The tall man gave her a gentle smile.

"I'm afraid not. I assure you that you will be treated with the utmost respect while here until we can decided if you are a threat to the continental army or not."

Riley looked at him confused.

"Continental army? Like the revolutionary war?"

"We are fighting for freedom against the King, yes."

"I've never heard of revolutionary war reenactments before."

"I am not aware of what reenactment you are referring to. But please, if you feel more comfortable here we can insist that the camp doctor be brought here instead."

Riley shrugged, wincing when pain shot through her arm at the movement.

"Whatever."

"Miss, if I may inquire as to a name to call you by?"

Riley debated giving a fake name for a second before shaking her head at herself. She was already in a hell of a mess, giving a fake name wouldn't do any good at this point anyway.

"Riley. Riley Sammis."

"Sammis, eh? You have any relation to the Sammis' of Huntington?"

Riley looked at the bearded man in confusion.

"That's where I live. How did you know that?"

The two men shared a look and a small smile before the taller one reached a hand to help her up.

"Miss Sammiss, allow me to introduce myself. Major Benjamin Tallmadge, of the Continental Army. And my colleague Lieutenant Caleb Brewster. Let us say it is our absolute pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Riley couldn't help but glare at their change of disposition and crossed her arms over her chest, starting them both down before responding.

"Pleasure," if they gave awards for sarcasm, Riley would have taken first place.

Ben couldn't help but stare at the woman as she all but snarled at the camp doctor. He had never seen anyone like her and he was intrigued by her mystery. He let out a little smirk as Caleb moaned about his nose, not sure whether to be concerned that she had assaulted an officer or impressed behind the strength and accuracy of her blow. The medic, General Washington's own personal attendee, was trying to calm her down and explain that the bullet had grazed the back of her arm, not hitting anything vital in its trajectory.

He listened to Caleb rant in the background as he took in her odd attire. She was baring more skin than any women he had ever laid eyes on, her tight black pants sticking to her like a second skin and what was left of the short sleeved shirt she was wearing covered in blood. Her accent wasn't' like any he had heard before and her crass attitude was something to be found amongst soldiers, not ladies. She had originally been wearing some sort of light weight jacket when she had barreled into him in the clearing, quite embarrassingly knocking him off his feet before she slipped into unconsciousness. The men hadn't been able to capture the man that was chasing her, but a few got a good look and had recognized him as one of the low level possible British informants that had been seen snooping around camp.

Miss Sammis, or Riley as she had called herself, sat patiently as the doctor tended to the wound on her arm, chastising her for reopening her stitches in her escape attempt.

"Well I don't think that would have been a problem if you freaks would actually take me to a real hospital."

The medic looked at her alarmed, as if he couldn't believe such words had actually fallen from a woman's lips.

"That'll be enough, thank you Thomas."

The medic nodded at him and left, leaving Caleb, Ben and Riley in the barn that had become their IHQ over the past month.

"Miss Sammis, if you don't mind we do have a few questions for you."

"Damn right we do! First off, where does a lady learn how to throw a punch like that?"

Riley smirked at Caleb, the small smile was the first one he had seen since falling into this predicament.

"I've been studying MMA for the past five years."

"MMA?" Ben questioned, he had never heard of such a thing.

"Mixed martial arts? You know, like on TV?"

At their shared confused looks Riley sighed and flopped down against the cot that the doctor had her on.

"Man, you guys really take this seriously don't you?"

Ben had a feeling that the question was rhetorical but he nodded anyway.

"We have a war to win, so yes Miss Sammis, we do."

She pushed herself up and rolled her eyes at him causing him to bristle.

"Ok first of all, please call me Riley. Miss Sammis makes me sound old. Secondly, is there anyway that I can have a shower or something. If you people are going to keep me here like a prisoner can I at least be a clean prisoner?"

"I'm sorry miss, but in order to draw a bath would take hours. If you can wait for tomorrow I can call on a lady's maid to have one drawn for you."

Riley sighed and slumped back to the cot.

"Fine. Can you at least tell me where I can go to sleep?"

"I think it's best if you rest here tonight."

"Benny," Caleb warned and shot him a look. Ben leaned closer to him and whispered so their guest couldn't overhear.

"I don't think it is wise to put her up with the rest of the working women. We still do not know if she is working for the enemy. Here at least we can keep an eye on her."

"I don't like the sound of this one."

Ben shrugged and told him there was nothing else they could do tonight.

"We will leave you here for the night, however there will be a guard stationed outside at all hours in case you think about trying to escape."

He smirked as she scowled at him and he gestured to a pile of blankets on the foot of the cot.

"The hour is late, please rest. We will speak more in the morning and I will see to it that fresh clothing is brought out for you."

Caleb snorted, taking a sip of the flask at his hip.

"Clothes that be fit for a lady no doubt."

Riley turned her scowl to Caleb, glaring him down in quite an impressive stare.

"Oh what, and my clothes aren't fit for a lady?"

"Not one that's not lookin fer any unwanted attention. Lady of the night more like it!"

"Caleb," Ben warned, but Riley had already pushed herself up and was stalking over to his friend.

"Watch it little man, I don't want to have to break anything else."

"Little man! Why I-" Caleb was cut off as Ben dragged him from the barn, trying to hide the small smile on his lips at the fire that the woman had shown.

"Bloody hell Ben, she's a right Tory informant if I've ever seen one. The mouth on 'er."

Ben shook his head and lead his friend away from the barn.

"I don't think so, although I don't really know what exactly to make of her."

"I can't believe yer just leaving her there thinking she ain't going try an escape."

Ben smirked at his friend and nodded to the guard that was posted outside of the barn.

"I never said she wouldn't try."

Riley sat on the cot inside of the smelly barn and shook her head. She pinched her arm again and begged herself to wake up from this weird dream. After squeezing her eyes shut and opening them at least a dozen times she sighed and came to the realization that this was in fact her fucked up reality. Her arm was killing her, as was her head and when she had asked the doctor for a Tylenol she had been met with a blank stare. Whoever this band of freaks was, one thing was for certain, they were absolutely convinced it was 1776.

She knew that there was no way she could stay, if she were being honest, the guns that the men toted probably were filled with blanks. That's what the civil war reenactors did right? Just because the one crazy that shot her had actual bullets didn't mean that all of them did. She sat on the cot patiently, watching the lone candle burn down to its wick before flaming out.

She decided that early dawn would be the best time to make her escape, maybe whatever guard that had been placed would be asleep, as would most of the camp. She spent the night staring out of the cracks in the barn, trying to see through the dark if there were any potential escape routes. She quietly walked the interior perimeter of the structure, pushing against different panels and trying to find any that were loose. Almost at the end of her pacing she found a few that had rotted through the nails. Smiling in success she felt around in the dark, slowly pulling the boards from their places, producing a small hole. She used her good hand and started to dig, the light from the night lamps around the camp slowly filtering in. She was able to pry loose a few more boards allowing a big enough hole for her to squeeze through.

She bit back a groan of pain as she tried to squeeze her bad arm through and stayed low to the ground as she slinked her way through the tents, staying to the shadows and trying to get towards the tree line. She caught glimpse of a main road leading out of camp and figured if she could stay in the cover of the trees and follow the road it may lead her to a town or a highway where she would finally be able to call for help.

She couldn't help but smile as she made it to the tree cover undetected. She ran as lightly as she could parallel to the road, ducking for cover whenever she would pass a guard or group of men on night watch. She couldn't even fathom the extent of the scope of reality that these people had.

She was breathing heavily by the time she could no longer see the lights from the camp. Despite the pain in her arm she pushed forward, losing track of time as she kept the road to her right, nothing but the bright light of the moon to guide her way. She had lost track of time when she heard hoof beats on the road, pulling up to a stop and lying low behind an embankment, eying the road as a lone man came into view, running as if his life depended on it. She was about to stand and approach him when a man dressed in red on horseback appeared, chasing after him as the man running yelled and tried to escape. His efforts were futile as the man on the horse drew a sword and brought it down in one stroke, severing the other man's head from his body.

Riley stood in shock about to cry out when a hand clamped over her mouth, pulling her down and away from the eyes on the road. She struggled against her captor before she was turned over to see Major Tallmadge hovering over her, his hand firmly clamped over her mouth and his other signaling her to be quiet as he looked over the mound at the man on horseback.

Riley froze as she heard hoofbeats approach, now scared that she had made some noise to give away their position. Major Tallmadge pressed himself closer to her, shielding them both as the horse came to a stop right in front of them. Riley could swear that her heartbeat could be heard from a mile away, beating erratically against her chest as she struggled to control her breathing and stay silent. Her eyes met the Major's and he held her gaze, begging her to keep quiet when he could see the panic in them.

After what seemed like an eternity the hoofbeats retreated, galloping off back down the road in the direction they originally came. Major Tallmadge waited until he was sure that they were out of earshot before releasing his hold on Riley, watching as she backpedaled away from him, wide eyed with panic as her gaze shot between him and the decapitated man on the road. Her breathing was erratic and she looked to be on the verge of a panic attack as her body shook.

"What… what the fuck was that!"

Her voice was hysterical as she stared at the pool of blood surrounding the man on the road and Major Tallmadge turned her face away from the scene.

"I am sorry you had to witness that Miss Sammis."

Riley dropped her head into her hands and let out a sob.

"I don't. I don't understand. How is this possible? Where am I?"

Major Tallmadge watched as she finally came to the realization that she was not where she expected to be, lost and not aware of her surroundings.

"It is the year 1776 and you are currently in New Jersey."

He watched as she took a shaky breath and shook her head.

"That's impossible."

"Maybe, but I assure you that is where we are."

Riley sunk her head into her hands, fighting against the tears that threatened to roll down her face.

"This can't be happening."


	2. Chapter 2

Riley barely remembered the walk back to camp, her mind coming up with every excuse in the book as to why this was happening. Maybe she was hallucinating, maybe she was dead, maybe she had tripped and fallen into some sort of weird coma. By the time they broke the tree line she had failed to come up with any plausible explanation, but one thing was certain. She was not in the year 2016 and she was most definitely not on Long Island anymore.

Major Tallmadge watched as Miss Sammis sat silently on the cot back in the IHQ barn, staring vacantly at the floor as he draped a blanket around her. Her hands were shaking slightly as he pressed a warm tin of coffee into them and she absentmindedly took a sip, not even cringing as the steaming sludge hit her lips.

"I just, I don't understand how this happened… and that man, he…"

"Was deemed as a traitor to the crown."

She looked up at him and shook her head.

"You can't just kill someone because they don't agree with what a certain leader is saying!"

He bit back a smile and she shook her head.

"What am I saying, this is the revolutionary war, that's exactly what you are fighting against isn't it?"

Ben nodded and sat in a chair across from her.

"Amongst other things, yes."

"I'm sorry, this is just going to take a while to wrap my head around. Yesterday I was out driving my car and watching television and now I just saw someone get decapitated. It's a lot to take in."

"What, may I ask, is a television?"

Riley groaned and took another sip of her coffee.

"I don't think you would believe me even if I told you."

"You said that you were from the year 2016, is that what you truly believe."

"If I say yes are you going to throw me in the crazy house?"

Ben gave her a gentle smile and shook his head.

"I don't know how it is possible."

"Trust me pal, that makes two of us. I liked 2016, we had things like showers and air conditioning, not to mention practically no road decapitations."

He let out a bark of laughter and stared at the woman in front of him. The more she talked the more she seemed to calm herself.

"Miss Sammis, why don't you try and get some sleep. It is early and I am sure that you are exhausted. I will send in the medic tomorrow to make sure your head and arm wounds are healing. I know of a few people that will wish to speak with you, however I do not believe that it would be wise to announce your presence to camp."

Riley sighed and downed the rest of the coffee, letting the drink warm her from the inside.

"That's probably smart. Who knows maybe this has all just been a bad dream."

Ben gave her a sympathetic smile and nodded.

"Perhaps. I will make sure that a bath is drawn for you in the morning. Until then, I trust that you will let me know if there is anything else that you require."

Riley pulled the blanket around her tighter and nodded, watching as Ben placed a lit candle on the table next to the cot. Giving her a small smile and a bow before leaving her be.

Exhaustion overtook her and her eyes closed before her head hit the small pillow.

As soon as Ben was outside of the barn he turned to Caleb.

"Keep an eye on her, I don't trust her."

She awoke to the feeling of someone's gaze on her and shot out of bed when she saw the bearded man, Caleb, sitting next to her cot. She bit back a smile at the bruising around his eyes and nose and in turn he glared at her.

"Oi you think this is funny do ya?"

At this Riley smiled wider and shrugged, wincing at the pain in her arm.

"Teaches you not to touch a woman when she doesn't want you to."

"That's enough you two."

Both of their gazes snapped to Major Tallmadge who tried his best to look disapprovingly at them. Caleb shook his head and smiled at her.

"I have to say Miss Riley, you sure do know how to throw a punch. That considered a lady like thing to do where you're from?"

Riley laughed and took the warm mug that Ben offered her, grimacing at the bitter coffee before answering.

"Where I'm from women can do whatever pleases them whenever it pleases them. Even if that means putting a man in his place with a well aimed punch."

"Not sure if I like the sound of that so much."

Riley rolled her eyes and took another sip of her coffee.

"Of course you don't. What man would like their delicate sensibilities being challenged by a woman?"

Ben couldn't help but smile and pulled up a chair to the table, placing a tray of food down and gesturing Riley and Caleb over to join him. She sat down at the chair and eyed the plate in front of her before taking the weirdest fork she had ever seen and digging into the eggs and bread that had been provided for her. She let out a loud moan and shoveled the eggs into her mouth, not realizing that she had done so until she glanced up to see both men staring at her. She swallowed and used the cloth napkin provided to her to dab her mouth.

"Sorry."

Ben swallowed thickly and gave her a tight smile before continuing with his breakfast.

"You know Miss Sammis, we are still going to have you answer some questions if that's alright with you?"

Riley shrugged and continued to eat her toast.

"I don't mind. Out of all of the people I've seen here you haven't tried to slice my head off so you seem to be alright in my book. I don't have anything to hide. You're probably going to think I'm crazy though."

"It's a little too late for that."

Riley laughed as Ben kicked Caleb under the table causing him to curse.

"If you wouldn't mind Miss Sammis, your assistance would be greatly appreciated."

"I won't answer any questions until you start calling me Riley."

Ben gave an exasperated sigh.

"That is not proper edict, Miss Sammis."

"Guess you'll just have to suffer then."

Caleb looked on in amusement between the two.

"Fine, Miss. Riley, would you please go over how exactly how you came to be here."

She shot him a glare.

"We'll work on the name thing Benny boy," Caleb snorted and Ben tried not to be insulted that she didn't address him by his formal title. "And I'm not really sure. All I know is that I was out for a run in the woods behind my house and the next thing I knew I was waking up here."

"Your house in Huntington, on Long Island?"

"Yup."

"Miss Riley, you do realize that Long Island is occupied by the British Army, and is chock full of Tories."

"Well the Long Island I come from it very much a part of the United States of America and I can count on one hand the number of British people I know there."

She looked on confused as the men both gaped at her.

"Did you say the United States of America? As in, we win the war?"

"Ummm, yes."

She couldn't help but laugh along as Caleb and Ben both beamed at her.

"That is…" Ben trailed off, lost for words.

"Bloody fucking brilliant, that's what that is. I sure hope you're right."

She smiled at them and shrugged her shoulders.

"I can tell you whatever you want about the future if you want. Don't know how much good it will do though."

"When does the war end?"

"1783, I think"

"So long?" Ben furrowed his eyebrows at her and she shrugged.

"I think it took some time to figure out that fighting against the British head on wasn't going to win you anything. Once you transitioned to Guerrilla warfare and the French threw in their help it was all but over."

Ben sputtered and looked at her wide eyed.

"The French!"

"I bet you wouldn't believe me if I told you that England was one of our closest allies now either."

Caleb laughed and leaned back on his chair leg.

"Now I know you're pulling our legs."

Riley gave them a coy smile and shrugged letting them think what they wanted to. Ben looked like he was chomping at the bit to ask more but when Riley leaned back in her chair the rough wood scraped over the cut on the back of her arm causing her to wince.

"I apologize Miss Riley, I will call for the medic at once."

She waved him off and finished the last of her toast.

"I'd actually rather have a bath if that's alright. And maybe some clean clothes."

Ben nodded and stood up from his chair as she did.

"Of course. I will have a dress sent for you at once."

Riley narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head.

"How about some pants?"

Ben balked at her and shook his head right back.

"I apologize, a lady cannot be seen wearing trousers as if she were a man. It is entirely improper."

"Good think I don't give a crap if it's proper or not. I've been shot, I'm in a weird time period and I am most certainly not wearing some ridiculous corset dress that I can't breathe in. I've seen Pirates of the Caribbean and I'm not about to pull an Elizabeth Swan."

She chuckled and shook her head at their confused stares.

"Sorry, modern reference. Look, you said it yourself, I'm not leaving this barn anyway. Why does it matter what I wear?"

Ben looked like he was ready to argue with her when Caleb pipped up.

"You know tallboy, it would be easier to hide her if she was passing as a man."

Ben looked between them incredulously, trying to decide which one to address first.

"How are we supposed to explain a woman comin and goin, unchaperoned, and sleeping in your headquarters? Gonna sully yer pristine reputation Benny."

Ben was mortified as his cheeks flushed red, before shoving Caleb.

"You know, shorty over here is right."

"Oi, I'm not that short."

Riley smirked and crossed her hands over her chest.

"It would be a lot easier to move around."

"It would also be a lot easier for you to escape."

"Oh yeah, cause I'm so excited to go get my head chopped off."

Ben let out a disgruntled sigh and shook his head.

"I don't like this. It is too dangerous. I think we should bring you to the women of the camp. They can keep you busy."

"You think that's a good idea? She doesn't have any idea how to act like a woman here."

"I'll let that insult slide little man, but he is kind of right. Don't you guys have like ridiculous rules and stuff about women and men interacting? I don't really want to end up arrested because I said something wrong or hurt someone's outdated sensibilities."

She looked at Ben with an eyebrow raised he looked as if the wheels in his head were turning.

"Come on, I'll be fine. I played sports in college, I can do anything any man here can."

"I suppose this is an acceptable solution for this problem. Only temporarily."

Riley grinned at him and nodded.

"Good. So, not to be annoying, but I stink. Can I get that bath now?"

Riley smirked as she took the cloth from Ben's hands as he blushed and explained to her that she could use it to bind her chest. She laughed and took the rest of the clothing from him, hands running over the rough cloth before taking the hat that Caleb shoved at her. The more he looked at her the more he doubted that anyone would mistake her for a man.

She had hidden behind a wall in the barn while a bath was brought into the barn, waiting as it was filled with heated water from various pots. When the attendants had finally left she stepped out and was met by a steaming basin of water just big enough to squeeze herself into. On a small side table lay a natural sponge and a crude looking bar of soap. Ben and Caleb were quietly speaking, cutting the conversation short when she emerged.

Riley shooed them all from the room before peeling off her disgusting spandex, dropping them on the floor before doing the same thing with her underwear. She peeled off the partially blood soaked tshirt and sports bra and let out a sigh of relief as she dipped her toes into the warm water. She let out a moan as she submerged her body and dipped her head underneath the water, holding her breath as she let the warm water encompass her.

She emerged and reached for the sponge and soap, knowing she only had a limited time before the bath turned cold. She worked quickly, scrubbing the dirt and blood from her body. She hissed as her fingers brushed the wound on her arm but worked to clean around it. When she was done and the water was a few shades darker she pushed herself up and stepped out of the tub. She let herself air dry for a moment before reaching for the coarse towel left on the table next to the tub.

She picked up the cloth binding and managed to wrap it around herself well enough that it held her boobs down, enough that they hopefully wouldn't be noticeable underneath the baggy shirt that was provided for her. She grimaced when she pulled up the coarse trousers, using the belt to buckle them at her waist. She plopped the hat onto her head and eyed the uncomfortable looking boots that they had provided before shoving her feet back into her Nikes, they were black and hopefully wouldn't draw too much attention.

She couldn't help the bark of laughter as she saw herself in the full length mirror. The shirt was loose enough to conceal the rise of her chest and tucked sloppily into her trousers which hung loosely around her ankles, partially covering her sneakers. If she pulled the hat down low enough over her face she had the potential to pass as a man. She reached up and braided her wet hair, securing it with the rubber band around her wrist. She looked around the room for the final touch, walking over to the fireplace and leaning over to blacken her hands with soot, she stood in front of the mirror and rubbed the dark soot over her chin, giving the pretense of a five o'clock shadow. Finally satisfied she quickly washed her dirtied clothing in the remaining bath water, cleaning them to the best of her abilities before hanging them to dry over the back of a few chairs. When she finally popped her head out of the barn door she found Caleb propped up against the wall and he did a double take as he took her in. She tipped her head up so her eyes were visible from underneath her had and gave him a grin.

"Well I'll be damned," Riley let out a bark of laughter and opened the barn door to let him in. He eyed the drying clothing and raised an eyebrow.

"You planning on running around in nothin but yer skivvies again?"

Riley rolled her eyes and gestured to her outfit.

"Those are ten times more comfortable than these potato sack pants."

Caleb snorted and nodded, leaning against a desk as he looked at the clothing.

"Yer tellin me! I have a man back in Setauket, master with leather. I'll see if he can get something made for ya if you end up sticking around."

Riley smiled and Caleb meandered to where her Victoria's Secret underwear were hanging, waggling his eyebrows.

"These things what the women where you come from always wear? If so, sign me up."

He yelped as Riley's foot shot out and found his shin.

"Shut up."

"Don't know how you ever think of finding a husband acting like that."

"Good thing I have no intention of finding a husband anytime soon."

"It's a good thing we aren't back on Long Island, I think you an Annie would get along like a house on fire and I don't necessarily think that's a good thing?"

"Who's Annie?"

"Ah, ol childhood friend from Setauket."

"You're from Setauket? That's right by Port Jeff right?"

"Ah, don't know of any Port Jeff. It's on the north shore of Long Island."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense, nothing really gets named for the founding fathers until after the war I guess. I've been out there a couple of times. There are some pretty great vineyards, well I guess there will be some really great vineyards. Have you ever been to Huntington?"

Caleb snorted and shook his head.

"Once, before the war. Sailed out of Cold Spring Harbor on a whaler a few times."

Riley laughed and nodded her head.

"Sure, sure. I launch my boat out of Cold Spring."

Caleb opened his mouth to respond but was beat to it with Riley's anxious questioning.

"Do you think there is any chance that I can get back to Huntington? I'm thinking that if there is any way for me to get back to my own time it has to be there right?"

Caleb snorted again and shook his head.

"Long Island is crawlin with lobsters. You'd need the proper papers and connections just to get along the road. I have no doubt that yer mouth would get you in trouble before you could get close enough."

Riley glared at him and slugged him in the arm.

"See! Exactly what I'm talkin about."

They stopped talking as the door to the barn slid open revealing Ben and another man. Ben stopped in his tracks as he took in the woman before him, eyes widening causing Riley to laugh.

"Not too bad eh major?"

Ben shook his head and smiled.

"I suppose not," he turned to the man next to him and gestured to Riley who took the hat off of her head, letting him see her face.

"Please may I introduce Mr. Nathaniel Sackett."

"Ah yes, and you must be the Miss Sammis that the Major has been on about. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Riley blushed as he placed a kiss to the back of her hand and laughed once he had re righted himself. She turned to Caleb and Ben, gesturing to the funny man in front of her.

"See boys, this is how you should treat a lady."

"You don't look like much of a lady."

Caleb ducked under her punch aimed for his arm and Ben laughed.

"I have informed Mr. Sackett of your odd appearance in our camp. He has his doubts but I have assured him that you have no intention of running to the enemy with precious information."

"What precious information? I'm an American, it would be pretty hypocritical for me to celebrate the 4th of July back home only to try and help the Brits."

Mr. Sackett raised a brow at her staring at her from above his glasses.

"You are right Major, she is quite odd."

Riley glared at Ben and Caleb let out a laugh.

"I'm odd? You guys live in a world where bathing is optional and you fight against each other by standing in lines without cover! But yeah, I'm the odd one."

Caleb snorted and jumped up to sit on one of the desks, fiddling with the hatchet in his hands. Ben leaned over to Mr. Sackett.

"I told you."

Riley rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So what's the plan here Benny boy?"

Ben narrowed his gaze at her.

"It would be proper to address me by my title, Miss Sammis," he was met with another eye roll and she met his gaze before dramatically curtsying.

"My apologies, what is the plan here Major Benny boy?"

Caleb laughed and Mr. Sackett looked like he wanted to. Ben glared at her, the smirk on her face infuriating him to no end.

"Miss Sammis…" he trailed off, taking a deep breath to calm himself and bringing his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Ah let er be Ben," Caleb tried to calm him, smirking towards the infuriating woman. "She's just havin a bit of fun."

Riley snorted and eyed the rickety barn.

"Yeah, cause this is exactly what I'd consider fun."

"I don't have the men to spare to keep guard over you."

"That," Mr. Sackett jumped in, "Will fall to me."

"Sir," Ben pulled the man aside, away from Riley's prying ears. "Do you really think that wise. We still don't know if she can be trusted."

Mr. Sackett eyed him before looking over to Riley.

"I take on responsibility for her, Major. She is lost and will surely find herself in trouble if left to her own devices."

Ben sighed and turned away, eyeing Riley as she chatted with Caleb.

"Alright, you will accompany Mr. Sackett for the time being. I expect a daily report and for you to stay confined to IHQ until we can determine further action."

Riley rolled her eyes and plopped down in a chair.

"Whatever, not like I have anywhere else to be."

Ben nodded and turned towards Caleb, gesturing outside with his head.

"This is where we must leave you," he bowed towards Mr. Sackett and Riley, his gaze narrowing as she smirked at him.

"Adios," she gave him a mocking salute and Caleb laughed, following him out of the barn, chuckling all the way.

The first few days in 1776 were jarring. Riley still would wake up every morning convinced that she was back in 2016 and this all had been a bad dream. The realization that this was in fact her reality was a difficult pill to swallow. She accompanied Mr. Sackett during his daily tasks, holed up in the barn and fiddling with the different trinkets she found. After a week, she had apparently gained some sort of seal of approval, as he allowed her to perform menial administrative tasks. Later in the week he had even showed her around a little bit of the camp. He still stepped out of hearing range whenever he would receive any visitors or deliveries, not fully trusting the woman who had taken over his space. He had been appointing her menial tasks, more time filling than anything actually useful and she was well on her way to being bored to death.

She had once attempted to copy a letter for him and quickly realized the absolute terror that was a quill and ink. Sackett had raised his eyebrows at her sloppy attempts at writing causing her to scowl. She had broken no more than 3 quills before he took the parchment and writing implement from her shaking his head with a chuckle before pointing her in the direction of something else. She was alphabetizing yet another drawer of maps while lazily looking over at Sackett. She watched as he poured over parchment, jotting down notes and muttering to himself as he shuffled papers.

"Look, isn't there anything actually productive that I can do to help?"

Sackett glanced up at her studying her quizzically before glancing back down to the page in front of him.

"I suppose you could be of some use," he glanced around the barn and his eyes fell on a block of wood, his eyes lighting up before he turned back to her.

"How good are you at wood carving?"

Riley's brow furrowed as she looked at him.

"I took woodshop in the 7th grade, but other than that I don't know shit."

Sackett's eyes lit up and he nodded his head.

"That's perfect."

"Perfect for what?"

He gave her a grin and pushed up from the desk, meandering to the back of the barn.

"You'll see."

Ben followed Caleb into the barn, his head snapping up at Riley's curse.

"God damnit!" She glared at her finger before sucking it into her mouth. "Fucking splinters."

Ben glanced over to Sackett who merely raised his eyebrows.

"I trust everything is going well here?"

"As well as can be expected. Miss Sammis is just finishing up our newest tool to get information to 355."

Riley's head popped up from behind a work bench, finger still in her mouth before she brought her hand away and glared at the back of Sackett's head.

"I don't know how you think this monstrosity is going to fool anyone. It looks like a blind monkey carved it."

Mr. Sackett pushed back from his chair, Ben following over to where a truly pathetic wooden ship lay on the bench. He tried to bite back a smile at the harsh lines of the carving, Riley's description was not too far off.

"And that is precisely the point my dear. It is supposed to come from 355's son. He is only 10."

"Yeah well I hope '355' enjoys it because I have more splinters than I know what to do with."

Ben smiled as Riley glared at the boat in Sackett's hands. He watched as Sackett pulled the front mast out, revealing the hidden paper inside with instructions on how to properly form reports.

"Ah yer a right Michelangelo aren't ya Miss Riley?"

She glared at Caleb and held up the carving knife in her hand.

"I wouldn't insult someone when they have the means to castrate you Brewster."

Caleb barked out a laugh and held up his hands.

"No need to go for the family jewels so quick, unless yer into that sort of thing."

Ben balked at the innuendo and turned to Riley, expecting her to be horrified, as any lady would be at his crass words. Instead she let out a laugh and reached over to ruffle Caleb's hair.

"Your not so bad short stack,"

"Oi, I'm not that short. It's not my fault yer freakishly tall."

"I'm not freakishly tall where I come from. Everyone here is so tiny."

"Aye, cept fer tallboy over here."

Ben flushed as their eyes turned to him.

"I'm not that tall."

Caleb laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"Compared to ol Georgie I guess."

Riley perked up and cocked her head.

"Georgie?"

"Aye, General Washington is heads taller than most of the men in camp."

Riley's jaw dropped as she looked between them.

"As in George Washington? He's here!"

Ben looked at her skeptically.

"Yes, he is the Commander of the Continental Army."

Riley shook her head and took a deep breath.

"No, no, I know, it's just… he is like a huge fucking deal where I come from. It's just a little surreal. He is like, the most well known person in America. I mean, there are states and cities named after him. He's on the freakin one dollar bill for crying out loud! And he is here, somewhere in this camp," her voice trailed off in a squeak as she started to pace.

"I'm sorry, I'm not freaking out I just… freaking George Washington!"

Ben watched in obvious amusement, any skepticism fading as Riley tried to get herself under control, obviously flustered by the idea of General Washington. She turned and opened her mouth as if to speak before snapping it shut and turning the other way.

"Freakin George Washington!"

Her shout startled the men as she let out a hysterical laugh.

"What is my life?"

Ben was under the assumption that the question was rhetorical as Riley started to calm herself down.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Oh my god I can't believe that I just fangirled over GW. What is wrong with me?"

"That's alright, you should have seen tallboy's face the first time he met the ol Commander."

Ben flushed and glared at his friend.

"Made yer reaction seem kinda tame."

"That is not… Caleb!"

Sackett chuckled and shook his head at the trio.

"You've met him!"

Riley was back to shrieking as she turned to face Ben.

"Yes, we all have. We work very closely with his excellency."

"Oh my god!" Riley's hand came up to run itself through her hair. "Oh my god. You've freakin met George Washington!"

Ben was back to smirking at the disgruntled woman in front of him.

"That is… that's amazing," she sighed and flopped down into a chair.

"If you are quite done Miss Sammis, I do believe that we were discussing the implementation of 355 protocol."

"Sorry, sorry. I'm done, I swear."

Sackett gave her a gentle smile and patted her gently on the shoulder.

"It's quite alright my dear."

Riley sat back and watched as Sackett, Caleb and Ben discussed the means of getting the information to Philadelphia.

"Why don't you just use invisible ink?"

The trio turned to look at her and she shifted under their gaze.

"That's a thing right? I saw it on Orange is the New Black."

Sackett blinked at her before turning to scurry over to the desk.

"Is is, and has been used by many a spy. However, all of the acting agents are brought about with simple heat. Therefore it is too risky."

Riley huffed and looked around the barn.

"Well can't you make one that isn't exposed by heat. What if it was only exposed by another substance?"

Sackett looked at her for an unnerving amount of time before nodding.

"Hm, I suppose. It would be quite difficult to concoct such a substance, however I believe it is worth looking into the possibility. In fact I know..." he trailed off as he turned from them, walking over to a chest and talking to himself as he went.

Riley smiled as Sackett mumbled to himself, flitting about the barn and paying her no mind as she sat down to look over the map in front of her, Caleb and Ben talking quietly in the corner. Her fingers traced over the fish shape of Long Island, pointer finger hovering over the Huntington area. Her eyes scanned the familiar shape of the harbor, brows furrowing as they flicked over to Lloyd's Neck, looking over the sharp lines of a fort that had been sketched in. She had never known there had been a revolutionary war fort there. It looked to be around the same place that Caumsett State Park was, a place she had visited so many times during the summers of her childhood that she lost count. She smiled at the memory of learning to ride her bike there, the many summer days she had spent speeding around the paths and roads of the park. Her first kiss had been on the bluffs overlooking the Long Island Sound, sloppy with too much spit at the tender age of fourteen.

It seemed a million miles away now, a place that she had spent her childhood was the same place that the British now held a key fort. It was hard to believe the two were the same. It was difficult to compare the two, and made her feel a little bit dense for not knowing the significance of Long Island in the Revolutionary War during her time. Her gaze continued to pour over the map brows furrowing at some town names she didn't recognize.

She glanced up as Ben stopped in front of the desk, giving her a small smile.

"I never knew there was a fort on Llyod's Neck."

Ben glanced at the map and frowned, nodding his head.

"Yes, it is quite troublesome."

She smiled and shook her head.

"There is a park there now. It used to be someone's estate. It's beautiful. We used to go there all the time in the summer and ride our bikes down to the water."

Ben gave her a small smile as she traced the lines of ink with her fingers.

"There's a small man made pond at the bottom of this huge hill beneath the mansion. The owner had it made in the shape of a heart so whenever his wife would look out of her window and see the pond she would know of his love for her."

"That is a nice story," Riley shrugged and pulled her hand away from the map, meeting his gaze.

"She died before construction was finished."

Ben frowned and gestured back to the map.

"Where is it that you resided?"

Riley's gaze flicked down towards the map and she followed the causeway out of Lloyd's Neck up Westneck road before stopping and pointing to a general area.

"I think around here. It's not exactly like there are road signs, you know?"

Ben chuckled and nodded.

"I was telling Caleb, I think if I can make it back there then maybe I can find a way to make it back home. It was the last place I remember before I ended up here, there has to be something there."

Ben opened his mouth to inform her about the near impossibility of that action but she beat him to it.

"I know, Caleb already told me it's not going to happen anytime soon."

"I apologize, but due to the close proximity to Fort Hill there is no way you would be able to get close."

Riley gave him a sad smile and nodded, drawing her hand away from the map with a small sigh.

"I know. I just...it hasn't exactly been easy here."

Ben frowned, overcome with the urge to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I know this can't be pleasant."

Riley shrugged.

"I just don't like feeling useless. I'm used to being productive and working and I am just stuck in a smelly barn alphabetizing documents like some incompetent child."

Ben tried to respond but was beat to it by Caleb.

"You know tallboy, we would train her. Let her serve with the dragoons."

Ben scowled at his friend.

"Absolutely not."

"Why not? I can serve."

"You don't know the first thing about living in this time, let alone about being in the military. Not to mention it is not allowed for any woman to serve in such a position."

Her eyes narrowed and her shoulders straightened.

"Why not? What is it that you can do that I can't? I am probably in better shape than most of the men that serve under you!"

Ben's gaze narrowed even more at the fire behind her gaze.

"Women are not equipped to handle the effects of war."

"Not equipped!"

"You lack a certain mentality and physical ability required to perform everyday tasks in this army."

Caleb watched in equal parts amusement and worry as Riley's face turned progressively redder, her gaze burning holes into his best friend as he continues to dig his own grave.

"This conversation is over. You will not be posing as a man in this army, end of discussion."

His condescending tone had her fuming as she looked at the pompous ass in front of her.

"You fucking asshole!"

Ben reeled back as if he had been slapped, wide eyed at her language.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you think that just because I'm a woman that I can't do exactly what you do, if not better? You have no idea what I'm capable of you egotistical sexist prick!"

Caleb snorted in laughter at the look on his friend's face.

"Miss Sammis, I am an officer in the Continental Army, you can not-"

She cut him off hands waving to make her point.

"I don't give a rat's ass who you are. You can't just talk to me like I am some spineless woman that's going to bend to your every whim. You're not the one stuck in some hell hole time period being told what to do by some backwards thinking jackass!"

Ben stood there speechless as Riley ranted eyes burning into him as if she could incinerate him with a single glare.

"Fucking men! I swear to god, this time era is so messed up. You know, it's people like you that are the reason women don't even get to vote before the 1900's!"

She was breathing heavily and gave Ben one last glare before flipping her middle finger at him and stalking out of the barn, leaving three flabbergasted men in her wake.

Caleb let out a low whistle and patted Ben on the shoulder.

"Well that went well."

Ben shook his head and glared at his friend as Caleb made his way to the door.

"I'm gonna go make sure she doesn't go kill some poor bastard that crosses her path."

Ban and Sackett eyed each other, Sackett gave the other man a small smile.

"Well, I think I finally do believe her story."

Ben let out a groan and brought a hand to cover his eyes shaking his head and letting out a breath.

Why did this woman have to happen to him?


	3. Chapter 3

After the altercation with Riley, Ben hadn't seen hide or hair of her for days and was too busy leading scouting raids to worry about the infuriating woman. The few times he had seen Sackett the man had been distracted, mumbling about a new type of correspondence and dismissing Ben without a thought. When he finally had a minute to himself he made his way to the barn, tired legs dragging him there and swinging open the door.

Sackett glanced up at his entrance and his gaze flicked to Riley who was hunched over a small desk, face pressed to a piece of parchment as she dozed. Ben couldn't help the small smile that found its way onto his face before turning to Sackett.

"Mr. Sackett," he bowed and Sackett nodded at him.

"Major."

"I've been thinking about this, unfortunate situation with Miss Sammis," he kept his voice low as to not wake her.

"Unfortunate indeed. The poor girl has been bored silly."

"I thought she was working with you?"

"Hardly, she is not tolerated to be privy to any information of the ring. I have been trying to keep her busy with administrative tasks, but the majority of my work is of a sensitive nature."

"Does the Commander know?"

Sackett shrugged and turned back to his paper.

"He knows enough. The doctor that treated her upon her arrival told him about her mysterious appearance. I have ensured him that the situation is being handled."

Ben shook his head approached Sackett's desk.

"Do you think we should try and get her back to Long Island? She is convinced that she will be able to find a way back to her time there."

"And if she is a Tory spy? Would that not provide the perfect opportunity for her to run?"

Ben shrugged and gestured to the woman who was still fast asleep.

"If she is, she is certainly the most haphazard tory I've ever met."

Sackett snorted and continued to write.

"I don't think it would be disadvantageous to allow her to train, if only to give her something to do. I suspect the men are starting to talk. God forbid any of them were to find out she is a woman, she should at least have the means to protect herself."

Ben scowled and shook his head.

"I don't believe that's a good idea."

"Yes, you made that very clear the last time you spoke."

"It is not proper place for a woman. If she were to be discovered, we would be unable to protect her. How would it reflect on Washington that he had a woman serving in his army?"

"I doubt very much that she would be discovered, she certainly has the height to pass as a man, as well as the attitude," Sackett smiled at this and Ben shook his head.

"Isn't there anything else you can do to keep her busy?"

Sackett stared at him over his glasses.

"I am doing my best, however now that we know she is not a threat I do not believe that she needs a babysitter. And I would quite like to get my barn, and cot back."

"We still don't know that she isn't a threat. You just said so yourself!"

Sackett looked like he wanted to roll his eyes but resisted. He gestured to where she was sleeping, face stuck to a piece of parchment.

"Yes, she is the epitome of threatening. You know just as well as I do that she is most certainly not for our enemy. What does your gut tell you?"

Ben sighed, knowing that he was right but not wanting to concede so easily.

"Perhaps I will consider the possibility."

"I believe that would be wise, Major."

Ben left the barn, shaking his head and wondering, yet again, how he ended up saddled with this mess.

The next day found Riley sulking, staring out of the barn door as Sackett had her doing more menial tasks. She perked up as Caleb came breezing in, a large package in his arms. He grinned at her before dropping it down onto the desk in front of her.

"Hey Riley, got a present for ya."

She smiled and quickly undid the cloth, her grin widening as she took in the pile of clothing.

"The pants are doeskin, soft as a feather and lightweight so they don't get too hot in the summer. Shirts we lifted off a tory ship, brand new and headed for some rich type on Long Island."

Riley smiled as she ran her hands over the clothing, finally coming to the last piece. A black leather jacket was soft under her fingers and she grinned at Caleb, throwing her arms around him and whispering her thanks.

He let out a laugh and patted her on the back.

"Well, it didn't look like you were leavin anytime soon so I figured why not. At least now you'll be a bit more comfortable."

"I thought I was going to start bleeding from all the scratching. I don't know how you deal with this clothing."

"Ah, it's not exactly easy to get clothing now a days. Continental dollars gone right to hell."

"So how'd you get these? And how do I pay you back?"

He waved her off and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. I happen to run a bit of a side business on the London Trade."

"What's that?"

"Ah, basically the black market. Both sides are turnin' a blind eye to it."

She grinned at him and nodded.

"Nice. Any chance there's a time machine floating around out there?"

Caleb let out a bark of laughter and shook his head.

"Fraid not. That cuts lookin like it's healing well, huh?"

Her hand came up to the scar on her head and she nodded.

"Yeah, the stitches on my arm finally came out too. Thank god, they were driving me insane."

Caleb nodded and gestured to the barn door.

"Alright, next surprise, follow me."

He lead her out of the barn and through camp, passing hundreds of small dirty tents before coming to an area where the tents were larger. He came to a stop outside of the smallest, dirtiest tent she had ever seen, like a shack in a city of skyscrapers.

"Welcome to yer new home!"

Riley bit her lip as Caleb flipped the flap open and gestured her inside. It was barely tall enough to crouch inside but it had a cot and a stool and a little trunk where she could keep her belongings.

"It's great," her voice was flat and Caleb laughed.

"Yeah, not the prettiest tent we have, but yer right next to Benny boys. This is where the officers stay so it will be a little bit safer than with the rest of the men."

"Alright, if you say so."

"I know it may not seem like it but having a tent to yourself is considered a luxury here."

Riley nodded and tried not to feel ungrateful, this was just another thing she was going to have to get used to.

"Alright, sounds good then."

She placed the new clothing Caleb had gifted her in the small trunk and stepped outside of the tent. Turning when the flap to the much larger tent next to her flipped open. Riley's gaze narrowed as Ben exited his tent.

"Ah, I see Caleb has shown you to your new home at camp."

"Yeah, I was just complimenting it actually."

Caleb snorted and nudged her with his shoulder. Ben recognized her sarcasm but chose to ignore it.

"We've also agreed that if yer gonna be keepin up this ruse that you get the proper training of a soldier."

"We did not agree to anything Caleb, you and Mr. Sackett think- "

"Aye, Benny boy here thinks that you should just be left defenseless to any tory bastard that may find you."

"That is not what I said Caleb, I just think that there is no reason-"

"Do I have any say in this? It is me we are talking about. Or are you so used to making decisions for women without their consent that this doesn't even phase you?"

Ben glared at her and shook his head.

"That is not what I am saying, I just think-"

"Fight me."

"What?" Ben cocked his head as if he couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth.

Riley sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You heard me, fight me. If you win I won't receive any training and if I win then I do. That's fair."

Ben shook his head.

"This is ridiculous, I am not fighting a woman!"

Riley shrugged.

"I'm serious, name the time and place. Hand to hand, first one to pin the other wins."

Ben gaped at her and shook his head.

"Absolutely not, it's out of the question."

Riley rolled her eyes at him and glanced quickly to Caleb.

"It seems you're the only one who thinks that I'm incapable just because I have boobs, Major Tallmadge."

Ben flushed red and looked around.

"Would you keep your voice down, we are trying to make sure you go unnoticed. And I do not think you are incapable, I just don't believe that it's proper for a woman to be trained in hand to hand."

Riley snorted and shook her head.

"I thought the whole idea of the 'rouse'," she put the word in air quotes, "was to pass me off as a man. How does that make any sense?"

Ben glared at Caleb as he laughed.

"She has a point Benny."

Ben swore and brought a hand up to pinch at the bridge of his nose.

"You know what, fine. But if you are going to be trained it is going to be properly. You will join an incoming unit and drill with them."

Riley smirked and nodded, feeling victorious as pride filled her.

"Sounds good to me."

Riley groaned as she flopped down onto her cot. Her feet ached, legs spasmed and pulsed as she finally got off her feet. The entire day had been spent drilling, constantly walking, turning, about facing. Her unit had begun to train with their muskets and bayonets and spending ten hours on her feet had taken a toll, regardless of the fact that she was used to working out daily. She had been grouped up with a platoon of fresh faced boys, the lot of them looked like they had never held a gun in their lives and were barely past puberty.

She had learned how to reload a musket and had to shake her head at the absolute idiocy that it took. She couldn't imagine standing on a battlefield with no cover, out in the open as she struggled to load the powder and ball, precious minutes wasting away as bullets whizzed by her. She dug her face into the canvas of the cot, nose wrinkling at the smell before flipping onto her back. She haphazardly pushed herself back up and pulled over the washbasin, dipping the washcloth into the cool water and wiping the sweat and grime from her person as best as possible. The light inside the tent grew dimmer and the sounds of the camp settling in for the night soothed her as she laid back down onto the cot, letting her eyes slipped shut as exhaustion overtook her.

The first weeks of her training left her sore and tired, the constant drilling had become no more than a chore and she had to bite her tongue every time the drill sergeant talked about different methods of attacking, none of which involved shielding yourself behind anything useful. Caleb had given her an earful, warning her not to speak out and to blend in as well as she could. She wasn't under the impression that any of the men suspected her, but she still worked hard to keep the pretense up. Her encounters with Major Tallmadge were scarce, no more than a passing nod when their paths crossed at night on the way to their respective tents. Some days she took lunch with Mr. Sackett, the odd man having grown on her since her arrival. He wouldn't speak of it, but she had the feeling that him and the Major were working on something of great significance.

Unsurprisingly, Caleb had been the one to reach out to her the most. He had invited her to share drinks with him around the fire and had taken to including her in a card game every now and again. She got along with the man like a house on fire and many nights found herself laughing along with him as they traded stories of the sea and of nights of over indulgence.

It was an unusually cool night in June and most of the soldiers had retired for the night, however Caleb and her were still lounging around the fire, passing a bottle of stolen rum and a commandeered cigar back and forth.

"So how long have you and Ben known each other?"

Caleb laughed and leaned forward, bracing his arms on his knees and taking a quick inhale of the cigar, releasing the smoke and blowing a few rings.

"Since we were a mere glint in our mother's eye. Both of us grew up in Setauket, small town that it is. Can't remember a time where we weren't helping each other out."

"It's funny, I'd say I can't imagine that you two would be friends considering your differences, but I had friends at home like that."

"Don't let Benny fool you, that boy has a reckless streak a mile wide."

Riley snorted and took a swig from the bottle.

"I'll just have to take your word for it. That man looks like he wouldn't know a good time if it hit him over the head with a four by four."

Caleb chuckled and passed the cigar back to her, swapping it for the bottle of rum.

"What about your friends at home, they all crazy sarcastic arseholes who can wipe the floor with any man they meet?"

Riley grinned and shook her head.

"Nah, surprisingly we were all a bit different. I was the athlete, played lacrosse and soccer. Liz was really into fashion, Alex was the band geek, Jordan was a writer, Ryan was the genius. We were a bit of a breakfast club, really," she trailed off, voice dipping in sadness as Caleb took in her deflated demeanor.

"Why do you speak of them in the past tense."

Riley shrugged and brought the cigar up to her lips.

"We all kind of fell out of touch after… well, let's just say that it wasn't their fault that we went our separate ways."

Caleb knew a hint when he saw one and he changed the subject.

"What is soccer and lacrosse?"

Riley smiled and grabbed for the bottle.

"Soccer is a sport where you have to kick a ball into a net. Lacrosse was invented by the Native Americans and you have a stick with a net on top of it and you throw and catch a ball."

Riley rolled her eyes at herself and shook her head.

"Well, they sound really stupid when I explain it like that."

Caleb laughed and shook his head.

"I think I've seen those lacrosse sticks before. One of our scouts was looking to trade with it."

Caleb watched as Riley perked up.

"Really? How much was he looking for it?"

"Ah, it was a few years ago. Sorry lass."

She sighed but gave him a smile anyway.

"It's alright, I probably wouldn't be able to play with it anyway. The technology and equipment have changed so much."

Caleb opened his mouth to respond but was beat to it by Ben plopping down on the log next to him. Caleb cheered and grabbed the bottle away from Riley to pass it to his friend.

"Ah there he is! What's got you lookin like you want to strangle the next redcoat to cross yer path?"

Ben took a swig out of the bottle and scowled at his friend.

"Nothing I can talk about here."

Riley rolled her eyes and passed the cigar back to Caleb.

"Alright, I'll go then."

Caleb swore at his friend and reached out to stop her as Ben shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Mis-" he cut himself off before looking around, "Riley. It has nothing to do with your presence. It's just such delicate matters should not be discussed in the open."

Riley paused and looked at him, taking his apology for what it was worth and nodding.

"Alright."

Ben gave her a tight smile and passed the bottle back to her.

"How is your training going?"

She shrugged and took another swig.

"At this point, it's getting kind of boring."

Ben's brow creased as he looked at her.

"How so?"

"It's just constant walking and drilling. All they are instructing is how to attack head on. The men," she scoffed at her own words, "The boys I am with are all scrawny and out of shape. The first few weeks were hard but I was training for a lot worse before I ended up here."

"What were you training for?"

"I wasn't training for any one thing in particular. I just… I wanted to be able to protect myself by whatever means necessary. I trained in mixed martial arts and boxing. They were high intensity workouts."

Caleb and Ben nodded as Riley stared into the fire.

"Why did you feel the need to have to protect yourself?"

Riley swallowed past the lump in her throat and gave them a weak smile.

"That's a story for another time."

As time passed Riley came to the conclusion that, for at least the foreseeable future, she was very much stuck in the 18th century. Time passed in a bit of a blur as she watched as battles raged on, men leaving camp never to return was an experience that she was not prepared to handle the first time. She had not been called on to join in any of the battles, but the stench of death that encompassed the camp after one was enough to keep her away anyway.

It was a hot day in July and Riley was miserable. The heat was unrelenting, the sun was beating down on camp and baking anyone who dared stay outside for too long. She had seeked shelter in the barn, listening to Sackett prattle on when Ben had come breezing in, looking haggard and worn, sweat pooling on his brow as he took in the duo.

"Mr. Sackett, there has been an update in the correspondence we were discussing earlier. I have information for Culper that needs to be delivered as soon as possible."

The man looked at Ben from over his spectacles and shook his head.

"Lieutenant Brewster is at the shore monitoring the line. He is not expected back for a few days and I do not have another courier that I can trust with your correspondence."

"I would go, but General Washington is requesting me for a meeting this evening."

Riley rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"What about me?"

Ben shook his head and glared as Sackett gave him a coy smile.

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"You do not have any skill on a horse and this needs to get to Caleb with most haste."

Riley narrowed her eyes and stood up.

"How would you know if I have any skill horseback riding?"

Ben tried to reply but she cut him off.

"You don't know. I actually happen to be quite skilled on a horse."

Sackett raised a brow at the two of them.

"This is important information."

"So let me deliver it."

"I.." he trailed off, debating with himself if he truly trusted her with such a task.

"I think you are out of options Major."

Ben swore in defeat and held out the sealed letter, meeting Riley's gaze with his own steely one.

"This must get to Caleb before nightfall and under no means can it fall into enemy hands, do you understand?"

He expected a sarcastic remark and was unprepared for the seriousness in her eyes as she nodded.

"Yes, sir."

Ben nodded and released the letter, watching as she reached into her shirt to tuck it securely against her chest.

"Someone needs to tell me where Caleb is and how to get there."

"Sackett will take care of that," Riley nodded and turned to Sackett but was stopped by Ben's hand on her arm.

"Riley," she held his serious gaze. "Be careful."

She nodded at him and he broke her gaze, slipping out of the barn to the sound of Sackett providing directions.

He watched from a distance as Sackett lead her to the paddock, picking out a large black mare for her mount. It was obvious from the moment that she held her hand out for the mare to sniff that she was accustomed to being around horses. She swung herself onto the horse with an ease that spoke of countless hours in a saddle and took off towards the tree line. Ben watched until the tail of her mare disappeared into the distance.

Riley pushed the mare on the road, Sackett said it was only an hour ride. She kept an eye out for the landmarks that he had described for her, slowing down as she approached a large white farmhouse with a picket fence and swing hanging from a large oak tree. She made the right at the house, just like Sackett said and took off at a gallop, the late afternoon sun beating down on the back of her neck. The air grew slightly cooler the closer she got to shore and she stayed alert, turning off the path at the intended spot and leading her horse through the woods towards the shore. She dismounted as the water came into view and whistled the tune that Sackett taught her to signal her arrival.

The last note had barely passed her lips when Caleb was stepping out from behind a large bush, holstering the pistol that had previously been aimed at her. She tipped her hat back to expose her face and he let out a large breath.

"Jesus Rile, gave me a freakin heart attack. What are you doing here?"

Riley reached inside of her shirt, pulling the slightly damp parchment out and handing it to Caleb. His eyes widened comically as he tore into the letter. He swore and raked his fingers through his beard, looking from the letter back to her.

"Shite."

Riley would have laughed if it not for the annoyed look on his face.

"What's wrong."

"I gotta get this to Setauket as soon as possible."

Riley nodded and gestured to her horse.

"Do you need me to tell Ben anything?"

He shook his head and looked out to the Sound.

"No, but I can't escort you back right now."

Riley laughed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I got here all by myself, I'll be fine getting back too."

Caleb gave her a look and swore again.

"You be careful you hear me? The road at night is nowhere for a lady to be found."

Riley rolled her eyes.

"Good thing I'm not a lady then."

"I'm serious Riley, not everyone in Connecticut is sympathetic to the cause. There's a pretty price for any captured Continental spies."

She rested a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye, giving him a small smile to try and provide him with some piece of mind.

"I'll be fine Caleb, don't worry about me. You have to get that to Long Island."

He nodded and brought her head down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you for bringin this, may have just saved a whole lot of lives."

She smiled and nodded.

"Go."

She turned and grabbed her horse by the reins, bringing her over to a small stream so she could drink. She fed the mare an apple and remounted, taking off at a trot back up the road whence she came. The sun was starting to set and she let her mind wander as she moved along the road. It had been well over a half an hour and she still hadn't come across the farmhouse. In fact, nothing looked familiar as she took in her surroundings. A cold chill went up her spine at the thought and she cursed the 18th century and the lack of Google Maps.

She brought her horse to a halt and looked around, dread settling like a ball in the pit of her stomach when not a single thing around her held any familiarity. She took a few deep breaths and forced herself to calm down. She looked towards where the sun was setting in the sky and tried to think logically. The sun set in the West, she was on the coast of Connecticut and she had traveled east to get to Caleb's location. All she had to do was backtrack and then travel west along the road that she must have missed. She turned her mare around to venture back down the road but stopped, horror slipping down her spine at the movement from the end of the road.

She could see them in a distance, the setting sun illuminating their red coats, giving them the appearance of a burning inferno. She swore and turned the mare back around, digging her heels into her sides and taking off away from the group of soldiers, the sounds of them yelling for her to halt echoing in the distance. She didn't look behind her but a bullet whizzed past her ear and she ducked closer to the horse urging her on faster, the sound of hoofbeats approached behind her as she raced for her life.


End file.
